


Magic of It's Own

by WalkingNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WalkingNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you didn't even want to do this and now you look a bit surprised because I have other plans in my mind, even if you don't know about them. Are you impatient Ms. Smoak?"</p><p>Or the one time Oliver and Felicity nearly missed Diggle and Lyla's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of It's Own

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick smut one-shot my Muse had in mind. Please tell me what you think either here or on Twitter (@WalkingOlicity). Thanks to @Lostritaurie for looking through it. :)

If there was something Felicity Smoak hated, then it was being late. She liked to be everywhere in time, especially when it was something important, like work related stuff or just like this time, someone’s wedding. She hated the glances people gave her whenever she was late while still in college and this is why she vowed to herself, she would never, ever be late from anywhere. But as it looked like, she was about to break her own promise.

“Oliver,” she breathed out, a bit softer than she would have originally liked. Her hands were on either side of his shoulders, gripping it tighter as Oliver sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck.

“We are going to be late,” continued Felicity, who was sitting on the counter in her house. 

“No, we are not,” Oliver replied, then went back to place kisses on her neck. Felicity tilted her head to give him a bigger space and he gladly took the opportunity. His muscular arms came around her waist to hold her in one place, his lips moved upper until he reached her jaw. 

Felicity closed her eyes, heat gathering in her lower body with every touch and kiss Oliver gave her. She was well aware of the fact that it was a bad idea and they didn’t have time for that, but how could she reject him when he was wearing suspenders? 

Oliver gave her a peck on the nose, whilst his hand grabbed the zipper of her dress, slowly zipping it down, revealing more touchable skin. One of his hands slid under the red material and Felicity shivered at the contact. His warm hand on her cold skin set her nerves on fire and she already felt the dampness between her legs. As much as she liked what he was doing, she knew they needed to stop or they would be truly late. “You need to stop,” Felicity said, but it sounded more like moaning to his ears. 

“Felicity, don’t worry,” Oliver looked at the watch on the wall and then back to her with a small smile. “We still have two hours before the ceremony starts,” Oliver responded, his hand still resting on her small back. His other hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb caressed her skin just a bit above her lips. She was blushing slightly, eyes filled with lust. 

She gave him a pointed look, before saying. “Yes, and it takes at least an hour to get to the church from here.”

“See? We have a free hour to do what we want,” Oliver winked and leaned down to kiss her, but she placed a finger on his lips and stopped him. “Why couldn’t you wake me up in the morning?” Felicity questioned, eyes darkening as she noticed Oliver’s eyes were filled with the same feeling she had.

“You know how much I love to watch you sleep. You looked peaceful and besides, I know you were exhausted from last night,” Oliver answered and Felicity blushed harder than before. She knew exactly what he meant. Yesterday was a quiet night; it was like the criminals decided to take the night off, according to Felicity. Consequently, everyone went home early and Felicity ended up, pushed against the wall with Oliver, who was tearing off her clothes in an eye blink before taking her. She wasn’t complaining though, she liked how Oliver cared for her, how gentle he was even when he had a bad time dealing with something, so she truly didn't mind that he was rougher than usual.

But, back to the main thing. After their little action in the Foundry, they drove back to her house and continued what they had started in the lair. They couldn’t even get to her bedroom, and made love on the cot in the living room. But even after that they didn’t stop. She wasn’t sure how she didn’t pass out after round four, but she was sure as hell it was one of the best nights in her entire life.

Felicity’s memories about yesterday were swept away when Oliver’s lips touched hers. She opened her mouth and let the love they had for each other control their kiss. Their tongues danced in a slow rhythm, teeth clicking and the only sound they could hear were each other's breath. Her heart skipped a bit when Oliver smiled into the kiss, while taking the straps off of her shoulders. He pushed down her dress and it landed on her lap. Suddenly, Felicity didn’t even care if they would be late a little bit.

Oliver’s hands palmed her breasts, giving it a little squeeze, before breaking the kiss. He lowered his head and placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, on her collarbone and on her left breast. His tongue circled around the nipple, while Felicity threw her head back, the pleasure going through her body like she was watching fireworks. Her nails dug into his tuxedo when Oliver finally took her nipple into his mouth. Her nipple hardened as Oliver sucked on it; his tongue was like a miracle. When he removed his lips from her nipple, her whole body shivered, already missing his warmth.

He gave the same treatment to her right breast, while fondly caressing the other and Felicity bit down her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning. Oliver opened his eyes and looked up at her; his free hand stroked her lip. She relaxed at his touch and Oliver made his way up to her face again, trailing kisses on every inch of her chest and neck on the way. “Don’t hold yourself back, I love to hear your moaning,” Oliver stated and Felicity revealed her blue eyes to him. 

Their gaze met again and his hands from her breasts trailed down to grab her ass. Oliver lifted her up, her legs came around his waist automatically, but Oliver placed her feet on the ground instead of taking them over the bed or the nearest empty wall. A pinch of disappointment flashed across her face, but Oliver just leaned forward and whispered into her ear. “I thought you didn't even want to do this and now you look a bit surprised because I have other plans in my mind, even if you don’t know about them. Are you impatient Ms. Smoak?” His stubble tickled her skin during he spoke and Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Yes, Mr. Queen,” Felicity answered, still grinning. Noticing her reactions Oliver brushed his jaw over her skin again causing her to laugh. It was like music to his ears. A sweet music that escaped her throat because of him. A proud feeling blossomed in his chest. He breathed in her vanilla scent, before his expression turned into a serious one.

“Place your hands on the counter behind you and stay put,” Oliver ordered in a low but arrow-like voice, as she called it. Without hesitation, Felicity did what he asked and let him do whatever he wanted. He slowly pulled down the red dress on her thighs; goose bumps appeared on her skin as the cold air touched her.

 “You wear way too much clothes for this, Oliver,” Felicity mumbled and Oliver kneeled down in front of her. He hummed, hands on her hips slowly wandered down her thighs. Parting her legs, he followed his own hands with his mouth and kissed her skin. One of his hands moved between her legs and he stroked her through her panties, sensing the wetness on the fabric. 

Felicity moaned, as she felt Oliver’s mouth coming closer where she wanted him mixed with the feeling of his hands on her leg and on her clothed center. Her grip on the counter turned her knuckles white, whilst she fought the desire to run her fingers through his hair. She knew as soon as she would do that, he would stop.

Wherever Oliver’s mouth or fingers touched her, she felt like the little sparks she got when he stared at her, turned into wild, uncontrollable fire which spread through her body, from her toes to her head. The room felt like it was on fire itself and she stood there like a torch which burned even hotter and brighter every time his mouth closed around a spot on her flesh. 

His hand slide under her panties and he shoved it down excruciatingly slow, loving her body’s reaction. It landed on the floor on the top of her red dress and Oliver upraised her leg to throw the clothes away. 

Oliver parted her legs wider, his right hand holding her hip, while he roamed closer towards her middle. He felt himself harden, as Felicity’s breath hitched when he ran his fingers between her folds, his mouth licking her juices, following his fingers. He pushed one finger into her; his thumb caressed her clit, which made her wetter. 

Felicity cried out his name, her back arched, eyes closed, just enjoying her boyfriend's movements. Oliver added another finger and sped up his tempo. He brought her closer to the edge, the muscles in her belly clenched as Oliver moved his fingers in and out of her, all the while he was sucking on her skin, next to where his fingers disappeared inside her aching pussy. His goal was to make as many marks as he could to show everyone she was his, while driving her closer to heaven.

A nice hickey started to form on her leg and he moved his lips higher. Her breathing quickened, the blush from her face slowly spread over her chest as her orgasm came closer. Her legs quivered and her grip on the kitchen counter grew tighter. She was barely holding herself up, as her muscles clenched here and there.

Sensing how close she was, Oliver pulled out his fingers and stood up. He locked eyes with Felicity and licked her juices away from his fingers. Her pupils darkened, her breathing still quick and Oliver leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. 

His hands once again grabbed her well-formed ass and placed her back on the counter. Felicity put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She tasted herself on his tongue and sighed. 

Breaking the kiss, Felicity pleaded. “I need you,” Oliver’s mouth tucked up in a small smile and he quickly unbuckled his belt while Felicity worked on his tuxedo. His clothes couldn’t even reach the ground before she locked her legs around his waist, his hard cock pressed against her inner thigh. 

She threw her arms around his neck again and Oliver took hold of her hips and seated between her legs. With locked eyes he pushed up into her heat, both of them moaning. A wave of pleasure went through her already unstable body and Oliver hugged her closer to him, setting up a pace that left them both breathless.

Felicity’s sweaty palms scratched his back, her head fell backward with every thrust. Oliver gripped her leg, moving it higher he plunged into her deeper and harder until Felicity begged for more. He withdrew himself, then with a twist of his hips, he thrust back harder and she cried out his name, the pleasure and heat nearly unbearable for her, but Oliver didn’t stop. He hit spots deep in her that left her speechless, her trembling body craved for more, more of him.

Sometimes, during thrusts, Oliver took hold of her hand, when she started to fall into pieces. Her walls clenched around him and Oliver groaned. She held back herself, then when he caught up with her, she let go and Oliver joined her.

His body rocked against hers when they both reached their climax, her mouth fell open as the world disappeared around them and everything fell apart. A sound couldn’t even leave her throat as she came down from her high along with him, their joined hands rested on her thigh. The time stopped, the only thing they could hear were the other’s panting, and racing heartbeats.

Sweat rolled down their backs and Felicity collapsed against him. His free hand supported her back. She laid her head on his chest and Oliver placed a kiss on her sweaty hair.

They stayed like that for the next few minutes, coming down from their orgasms, enjoying their body heat, whilst listening to the other’s heart beat. 

When Oliver felt like it was time to go, he slipped out of her and helped her stand on her own. They gathered clothes and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and clean themselves up. After that, they raced to the wedding, where Diggle only shook his head, knowing exactly why they arrived later than he told them.

At last, they weren’t even late, because Diggle told them an earlier date as he knew his friends well. Oliver and Felicity watched Lyla and Diggle with giant smiles, their fingers locked that no one could ever separate, while both thinking that one day, it was going to be their wedding and they would get their happy ending with each other just like the newly married couple.

 


End file.
